winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormy
Stormy is a young witch and is described as the "Queen of Storms" (regina delle tempeste). She's the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair. And while she actually believes herself to be the strongest, she really is not. Personality Profile Stormy's personality matches both her theme, hair, and name! Her eagerness doesn't help anything either. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointless-ness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her younger sisters. Seasons Season 1 In the first season, though she has a temper, Stormy can be seen as a logical thinker some of the time. Such as after hearing about the hunter trolls capture, she suggested that they get rid of the troll until realizing they could have the interrogation sorcerers use mind reading spells to find out their plan. Winx Club: One Hour Special She appeared in this special and fought the Winx with the other Trix. Winx Club Revenge of the Trix She appeared in this special and shared Bloom's power with the other Trix. Winx Club: Battle for Magix She was defeated by the Winx in this special and been send to the Light Rock with the other Trix. Season 2 Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud began in Season 2, when Musa battled Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spotted her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain Show, she targeted Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy pointed out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sang a love song along with the crowd, and Musa used the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Stormy once again appeared with the other Trix in this special. Stormy has the same role in Season 2. She seems to unwillingly work for Lord Darkar because she wants to take revenge on her own though, she has no choice. Season 3 In the third season, the Trix argued and competed to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gave Stormy the power over electricity, and later an Oppositus spell that turned her into a goody-goody. Valtor also gives her the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Stormy and the Trix do not appear in the movie until the ending. They are seen with the Ancestral Witches. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure She returned again in the second movie, where she and the Trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there, so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestral Witches proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, The Specialists, Oritel, and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestressess gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestressess) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestressess were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, King Oritel and King Erendor take part in the battle, but Erednor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladone. Finally, using a Believix Convergence the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flame's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, King Oritel and King Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Appearances COMING SOON...... ;) Gallery 180px-5po.png 260px-StormyMA.png 1234567890.jpg Images00.jpg